Between Us
by Nympadoraaa
Summary: Kau meninggalkan ku disaat aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Disaat hatiku luluh akan perhatianmu, kau malah semakin menjauh. Apa cinta memang sesakit ini? Jika iya, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Nympadoraaa

Warning : OOC, typos, mainstream

Main pair : SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

BETWEEN US

.

.

.

.

Enjoy reading

* * *

Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna pink. Dan pria yang sedang menyetir di sebelahku adalah Akasuna Sasori, kakak ku. Tidak usah bingung kenapa nama keluarga kami berbeda karena ya... dia adalah kakak tiri ku. Ibu ku dan ayahnya menikah setahun yang lalu.

Kalian bertanya dimana ayahku? Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan ku akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas di dalam sebuah terowongan tiga tahun lalu. Aku juga ada di dalam mobil yang sama dengannya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tetapi beruntung aku selamat.

Kenapa aku tidak mengubah nama depan ku menjadi Akasuna? Hm.. aku hanya ingin menghormati mendiang ayahku. Dan keluarga baru ku juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mereka tidak keberatan aku memakai marga ayah ku.

"Sakura." Panggilan Sasori mengurungkan niatku membuka pintu mobilnya. "Kau mau aku jemput jam berapa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak dijemput juga tidak masalah. Aku tahu ayah memberimu banyak pekerjaan di kantor." Sasori tersenyum padaku, dia mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

Lihat? Tidak semua saudara tiri itu jahat. Sasori adalah kakak terbaik yang aku miliki. Dari awal dia bertemu dengan ku sampai sekarang dia selalu melindungiku.

"Sampai jumpa kak, terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Sasori mengangkat tangannya lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Ini adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah di Konoha Highschool, sekolah impianku. Sekolah elit yang di khususkan untuk orang-orang kaya dan orang-orang pintar. Jika kalian berpikir aku bisa diterima di sekolah ini karena ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha pemilik perusahaan boneka terbesar di Konoha, kalian salah besar. Tidak... tidak semudah itu, tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Sama seperti yang lainnya, aku mengikuti serangkaian tes untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

Oh ya, aku dengar dari Sasori yang merupakan alumni di sekolah ini, di dalamnya bukan hanya terdapat ruang kelas saja, tetapi ada ruang musik, perpustakaan dengan koleksi buku yang sangat lengkap, ruang olahraga yang sangat besar, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Oh dan Sasori bilang Konoha Highschool mempunyai kantin yang sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu luar biasa menurutnya itu yang seperti apa, biar aku cek nanti.

Pandanganku beralih pada siswi yang berjalan masuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Lihatlah para siswi perempuan yang mengenakan tas bermerek itu, sebenarnya mereka kesini untuk mencari ilmu atau mencari pamor sih?

 **DUK!**

Aku merasakan seseorang menabrak ku dari belakang. Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dariku berjalan melewatiku dengan santai.

"Hei! hati-hati!" Pria itu berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Lima detik aku terdiam, astaga pria dengan mata onyx yang kini memandangku tajam itu tampan. Bukan... bukan hanya tampan, tapi sangat tampan!

"Hati-hati. Kau menabrak ku." Pria itu masih berdiri disana dengan wajah datarnya.

"Salahku?" Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau yang berdiri di tengah jalan nona. Kau menghalangi jalan."

"Ma…"

 **BRUK!**

Seorang gadis berambut blonde menabrak ku kencang, "Pinky! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kini ia merangkul ku sambil tertawa hambar. "Kelas sudah akan dimulai." Dan kenapa dia memanggilku pinky?!

"Siapa.."

"Ah! Sasuke-senpai!" Dia kembali memotong pembicaraan ku. Gadis itu tersenyum kaku pada pria di depan sana, "Kelas sebentar lagi dimulai, kami pergi duluan ya. Sampai jumpa…"

Si blonde ini menarikku masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah meninggalkan pria tampan berambut Raven itu.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Aku memandangnya heran. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Baiklah pinky, aku beritahu sedikit informasi penting padamu." Ia mendekat ke arah ku setengah berbisik. "Pria tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke, satu tahun diatas kita. Dia memiliki peran penting di sekolah ini. Kau tahu? Ayahnya termasuk penyumbang dana terbesar untuk sekolah kita." Bisiknya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Kelas 1-4, dan kau?"

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. "Haruno Sakura. Kelas 1-4."

"Hei kita sekelas!" Ino kembali menarikku menyusuri lorong menuju ke kelas kami. "Aku ingatkan sekali lagi Sakura, jangan pernah berurusan dengannya. Bisa panjang urusannya."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas dia mulai banyak bercerita tentang dirinya, dan juga informasi yang ia ketahui tentang sekolah ini.

Itu adalah kali pertama aku mengenal seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini. Dan ini adalah awal dari cerita hidupku.

.

.

TBC


	2. Help Me!

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Nympadoraaa

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, gaje, typos

.

.

.

Between Us

.

.

.

Enjoy reading

* * *

 _Normal pov_

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya, angin sejuk berhembus menemani para pejalan kaki memulai harinya. Jalanan Konoha terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya, antrian kendaraan roda empat membuat seorang gadis pink yang duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi terus memperhatikan jam tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan jalanan Konoha pagi ini?" Sakura berdecak kesal ketika jam masuk sekolah tinggal lima belas menit lagi, "Aku sudah hampir terlambat masuk sekolah! Bagaimana ini?" ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar gerutuan Sakura yang sudah ia dengar sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah. Entah sudah berapa kali adiknya itu mengoceh tidak jelas. Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi lalu bersandar di kursi mobilnya. "Salahmu sendiri tidak bangun lebih awal."

Sakura kembali mendecak kesal, "Jam di kamarku mati, ingatkan aku untuk menggantinya nanti."

"Berhentilah mengeluh pinky, keluhan mu tidak akan membuat kita cepat keluar dari kemacetan ini." Sasori melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia menatap kesal jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan roda empat itu. Ia semakin kesal ketika melihat dua orang yang mengendarai sepeda melewati mobil mereka dengan santai. Ingin rasanya ia turun dari mobil dan meminjam sepeda itu untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

Sekali lagi ia melihat jam di tangannya, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi jika harus menunggu antrian kendaraan yang tidak tahu sampai kapan ini.

Pengusaha muda itu memandang Sakura heran ketika adiknya melepas sabuk pengaman, "Kak, aku turun disini saja."

"Apa?" Sasori memastikan pendengarannya.

Sakura bergerak menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya, "Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, aku sudah terlambat." Sakura mengecup pipi Sasori, "Sampai jumpa, hati-hati ya. Selamat menikmati kemacetan hari ini." Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari kepinggir jalan sebelum ia mendengar Sasori melayangkan protesnya. Sasori hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sakura.

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berkali-kali ia di tegur oleh orang yang dilewatinya karena menabrak salah satu dari mereka. Gerbang terlihat mulai ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah, ia kembali melihat jam tangannya dan sepertinya bel masuk baru berdering lima menit yang lalu. Ia kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tidak usah diragukan lagi stamina gadis ini mengingat ia adalah juara lomba maraton di sekolahnya dulu.

"Hayate- _san_!" Sakura menahan gerbang sekolah sambil mengatur nafasnya, "Aku..." ia masih terengah, "Aku boleh masuk kan?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum manis walaupun sulit karena ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Hayate memandang Sakura dengan datar, "Sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada..." pria itu kembali mendorong gerbang sekolah, "Tentu saja jawabannya tidak."

"Ah! Hayate-san..." Sakura kembali menahan gerbangnya, "Kalau absensi ku jelek, aku bisa-bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Ku mohon, bantu aku satu kali ini saja..." Sakura memasang wajah sedih. Hayate masih memandang Sakura datar, ia tahu siapa gadis pink di hadapannya itu. Tidak mungkin sekolah mengeluarkan salah satu putri dari keluarga Akasuna yang juga merupakan penyumbang rutin untuk yayasan sekolah ini.

Hayate sedikit menggeser gerbangnya, "Baiklah, sekali ini saja." Ia membiarkan Sakura masuk.

Dengan cepat Sakura masuk melewati pagar, "Aku berhutang padamu Hayate- _san_!" Teriaknya sambil berlari dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Kecepatan berlarinya berkurang ketika ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Pria itu sedang menunduk membaca sesuatu yang ia pegang. Kalau tidak salah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya kan Sakura? Hm.. siapa ya namanya? Ah iya! Uchiha Sasuke.

Masa bodoh dengan pria Uchiha disana, prioritas terpenting sekarang adalah masuk ke dalam kelas agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran lebih jauh.

"Permisi." Sakura berjalan melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa tetapi langkahnya tertahan saat tas yang ia bawa ditarik oleh pria itu.

"Kau tahu sudah pukul berapa ini nona?" Suara pria itu terdengar. Sakura sedikit menegang, ia kemudian berbalik menghadap pria yang kini menatapnya dengan dingin.

Sakura melirik ke arah tangan kiri pria itu, "Kurasa jam di tanganmu bisa memberitahu pukul berapa ini, tuan." jawab Sakura.

Sakura kembali berbalik dan langkahnya kembali tertahan saat tasnya kembali ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Astaga! Baiklah akan ku beritahu, sekarang pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Kau terlambat."

Sakura memutar matanya, "Aku tahu aku terlambat. Tolong biarkan aku masuk, aku akan semakin terlambat jika kau menahanku disini, aku sudah tertinggal jam pelajaran Sasuke-san!" Hm.. Sakura, apa kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Ino saat pertama kali kalian bertemu? Jangan berurusan dengannya! Dan tolong turunkan nada suaramu.

"Aku petugas keamanan siswa minggu ini."

"Oh, begitu? Baguslah, Hayate- _san_ memiliki partner yang bisa diandalkan. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura berusaha menarik tas nya tetapi Sasuke malah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu.

"Ikut aku ke ruang OSIS."

"A-apa?"

Sudah kuperingatkan tadi, jangan salahkan aku.

Suasana kelas mulai terdengar ribut, sebagian murid sudah beranjak meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi kantin. Ino yang baru saja selesai merapikan mejanya dari alat-alat tulis memandang heran pada sahabat pink disampingnya. Sedari tadi gadis itu hanya diam menundukan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ino beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura, ia memegang pundak Sakura pelan, "Pinky, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino. Tenten yang penasaran langsung berbalik menghadap Sakura yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Gadis bercepol itu juga heran melihat tingkah Sakura hari ini, "Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Mati sudah." Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

Ino dan Tenten saling melempar pandangan tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?" Ino sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura, "Kau sedang ada masalah? Coba ceritakan pada kami."

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino dan Tenten. Si blonde itu heran mengapa Sakura memberikan buku sangsi miliknya? Buku sangsi memang diberikan kepada seluruh murid di KHS yang berfungsi untuk meningkatkan kedisiplinan. Setiap murid memiliki poin awal sebanyak seratus poin, jika mereka melanggar salah satu peraturan yang ada maka sekolah akan mengurangi poin mereka sesuai dengan pelanggaran yang dibuat. Jika poin yang mereka punya kurang dari lima puluh, kemungkinan besar mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Dan kini baik Ino maupun Tenten terkejut ketika melihat poin Sakura berkurang sebanyak dua puluh.

"Astaga pinky! Ada apa dengan angka di buku sangsi mu?" Ino membawa buku itu lebih dekat dengan matanya.

"Kau baru terlambat satu kali kan? Kenapa poin mu bisa hilang sampai dua puluh?" Tenten melotot tak percaya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung memandang dua sahabatnya, "Itu dia! Seharusnya poinku hanya berkurang sepuluh kan? Si pantat ayam itu memang menyebalkan!"

Ino menaikan satu alisnya, "Pantat ayam? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja! Dia orang paling menyebalkan!"

Ino menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Aku kan sudah memperingatkan mu untuk tidak berurusan dengannya."

Ketiganya menghela nafas panjang secara bersamaan.

Beberapa siswa terpilih kini berkumpul di satu ruangan yang besar. Di pintu depan tertulis Ruang OSIS. Ruangan ini terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai satu biasanya digunakan untuk kegiatan penting seperti rapat atau pun mengurus segala pekerjaan OSIS, sedangkan lantai dua digunakan untuk kegiatan bersantai para anggota seperti mengobrol atau sekedar berkumpul. Gadis pink kita kini sudah bergabung dalam OSIS, bersamaan dengan Ino, dan Tenten.

Sakura terus-menerus melirik jam tangannya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu tetapi ia masih belum bisa pulang karena harus menghadiri rapat OSIS yang membahas mengenai pelantikan anggota OSIS yang baru, padahal Sasori memintanya untuk pulang tepat waktu karena ada acara yang harus mereka hadiri.

"Haruno..." Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Bisakah kau perhatikan sebentar?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat tatapan para anggota OSIS yang lain tertuju padanya.

Sakura tersenyum kaku, "Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke diam beberapa detik, "Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, acara pelantikan OSIS tahun ini akan diadakan di Villa milik Naruto." Kata Sasuke setelah semua perhatian kembali padanya, "Dan untuk festival kebudayaan sekolah, kita bicarakan itu nanti." sambungnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan, Sakura sengaja meletakan tangannya di atas meja. Sesekali ia melirik dengan hati-hati ke arah jam tangannya. Sepertinya melihat jam menjadi hobi barumu ya Sakura? Hentikan itu karena Sasuke menyadari gerak-gerikmu.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Dengan cepat Sakura membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Kebiasaan saat menjadi sekretaris OSIS di SMP nya dulu membuat Sakura reflek menulis semua pokok pembicaraan rapat tanpa disuruh. Ia pamit kepada seluruh anggota OSIS dan tanpa ia sadari pria berambut merah tersenyum tipis memperhatikannya.

Sakura berlari keluar menuju tempat parkir sekolah, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Mini Cooper merah dengan aksen hitam yang langsung disambut dengan wajah Sasori yang datar.

"Maaf kak aku sedikit terlambat." ucap Sakura sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

Sasori memutar matanya, "Apanya yang sedikit? Kau membuatku menunggu selama satu jam pinky." Pria itu memasang sabuk pengaman juga.

"Aku ada rapat OSIS kak, aku tidak tahu akan selama ini." Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia berbalik dan sedikit melempar tas sekolahnya ke kursi belakang lalu kembali memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Sasori menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Kau ikut OSIS?" ia memutar kemudinya keluar dari tempat parkir, "Selamat menikmati masa-masa sulit di SMU Sakura." Ia pun kemudian menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan KHS.

.

.

Musik jazz mengalun indah di sebuah ballroom hotel bintang lima yang bernuansa klasik di Konoha. Sakura dan keluarganya sedang menghadiri acara perayaan pelantikan salah seorang rekan kerja ayahnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sebenarnya ia malas menghadiri acara semacam ini, ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia juga kadang tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika Sasori sedang tidak ada di dekatnya, ingin rasanya ia menolak setiap ajakan ke pesta seperti ini tetapi ia tidak tega menolak permintaan ayahnya yang selama ini sudah merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

"Sakura- _chan,_ ayah akan mengenalkan mu pada seseorang."

Sakura menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu jika acara seperti ini juga dimanfaatkan menjadi salah satu ajang perjodohan oleh para orang tua. "Berhentilah mempromosikan aku, ayah." Sakura melirik Sasori yang sedang melahap sepotong kue, "Lebih baik ayah carikan untuk Sasori- _nii_ saja."

Sasori menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut, "Oh maaf pinky, aku sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Tidak ada waktu untuk masalah percintaan. Lagipula aku sudah punya pilihan sendiri." Sasori tersenyum menyebalkan.

Sakura memandang kakaknya malas, "Dan aku pun begitu. Aku sudah punya kekasih asal kalian tahu." Serempak ayahnya dan Sasori memandang Sakura tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya ayahnya tak percaya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku serius." Sakura melipat tangannya memasang wajah meyakinkan. Ia pikir ide ini bagus juga untuk membuat ayahnya berhenti mengenalkannya pada anak dari rekan kerjanya. Sakura sudah bosan.

Sasori melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan memandang Sakura menantang, "Kalau begitu kenalkan pada kami." Ia menampilkan seringainya. Seketika senyum diwajah Sakura perlahan memudar.

"A-aku rasa itu ide yang buruk kak. Kalian pasti terkejut."

"Terkejut karena kau berbohong pinky?" Tanya Sasori masih dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan, "Sudahlah ayah, jodohkan saja dia dengan anak dari jenderal militer itu." Usul Sasori yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan oleh Sakura di tangannya. Pria itu terkekeh ringan, Sasori sangat senang menggoda adik perempuannya itu.

"Haruno?" Sakura berbalik ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, begitu juga dengan Sasori, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Mata Sakura melebar ketika melihat pria berambut raven dengan mata onyx berdiri dihadapannya. Itu Sasuke! Astaga kenapa pria itu bisa ada disini?!

Sakura menepuk jidatnya lumayan keras, membuat Sasuke dan Sasori memandangnya heran, begitu juga dengan ayahnya. Ah tentu saja dia pasti ada disini, dia kan putra dari salah satu orang penting di pemerintahan. Dan aku bisa pastikan teman-teman mu yang lain berada disini juga Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke berada di hadapannya, sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di kepala Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya dengan suffix kun. "Kau ada disini juga?" Sakura tersenyum manis yang makin membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kebetulan sekali ya. Aku ingin mengenalkan mu pada keluargaku..." kata Sakura, "Sasuke- _kun_ , ini ayahku, dan ini kakak ku..."

Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasori, "Kakak, ayah, kenalkan... Ini Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kekasihku." Kini giliran Sasori dan ayahnya yang terkejut mendengar pernyataaan Sakura, sementara kerutan di dahi Sasuke makin dalam.

"Sejak kapan aku men..."

"Ah! Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan dulu?" Sakura dengan cepat menarik Sasuke menjauh dari keluarganya, mencegah adanya kebocoran informasi yang sangat penting untuk ketenangan hidupnya nanti.

Setelah pamit pada ayah dan kakaknya, mereka berdua pergi di iringi tatapan menyelidik dari Sasori.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa ide gila itu muncul bisa begitu saja? Kenapa ia harus berbohong pada ayah dan Sasori? Kenapa Sasuke datang di waktu yang tidak tepat? Ah bukan tidak tepat juga sih, ia sudah menyelamatkan mu dari perjodohan hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya, tetapi sekatang apa yang sekarang harus kau katakan pada Sasuke?

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di taman belakang hotel, ditemani suara air mancur yang berasal dari kolam di belakang mereka dan sang dewi malam yang tidak biasanya memancarkan sinarnya se-terang ini, sepertinya bulan pun sedang menertawakan kebodohan mu Sakura.

Si pinky duduk disebelah Sasuke dengan canggung sementara Sasuke masih santai menunggu penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa ada diacara ini." Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Aku tidak tahu Sasori mempunyai adik perempuan. Marga kalian berbeda."

"Hm." Jawab Sakura pelan, "Ayah Sasori- _nii_ dan Ibuku menikah setahun yang lalu."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih menundukan kepalanya, "Aku lebih terkejut lagi mendengar kau mengatakan aku adalah kekasihmu."

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "A-ah maafkan aku Sasuke- _san._ "

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Tapi..." Sakura kembali bersuara, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengatakannya, "Maukah kau membantuku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku dihadapan mereka Sasuke- _san_? Kau tahu, aku bosan dijodohkan." Sakura memasang wajah malas mengingatnya.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat lalu berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah berniat meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh, "Sasuke- _san?_ " Pria Uchiha itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Sakura. Gadis itu beranjak dan berlari mengejar Sasuke sambil terus memanggil pria itu. "Sasuke-san tunggu!"

Kesal terus diacuhkan, Sakura berlari lebih cepat menyusul Sasuke kemudian berdiri di hadapan pria itu sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Sasuke-san, kita belum selesai bicara." Sakura memandang pria itu serius.

"Aku tidak berminat. Cari orang lain saja." Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah pria itu.

Sasuke kembali melangkah dan melewati Sakura, tetapi gadis itu sepertinya masih belum menyerah, ia kembali menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Minggir dari jalanku pinky."

"Tidak mau!" kata Sakura dengan lantang. Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal ketika langkahnya terhalang oleh gadis itu, Sasuke bergerak ke kiri Sakura ikut ke kiri, Sasuke bergerak ke kanan Sakura ikut ke kanan. Ada apa dengan mu Sakura?

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Minggir." Ia menabrak bahu Sakura sedikit keras, membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kumohon Sasuke- _san_ , aku tidak mungkin bilang pada mereka jika aku berbohong."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku, itu urusanmu pinky." kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan. Sial! Dingin sekali pria itu!

"Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu Sasuke- _san_." Perkataan Sakura membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti, "Asalkan kau mau membantuku."

Pria itu berbalik memandang Sakura yang sedang memegang bahu kirinya yang sedikit terasa sakit, ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Melihat seringai dan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke membuat nyali Sakura menciut, ia mundur perlahan dan berhenti ketika Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pria sedikit menundukan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Ayo kita bertemu keluargamu, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, suara dingin pria itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sepertinya memang salah berurusan dengan pria itu.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
